


So The Fates Say

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony had never expected or even wanted to have a Soulmate. Why complicate things? Why force someone to be stuck with him forever? It just seemed like a bad idea.





	So The Fates Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [So The Fates Say命运之言](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802599) by [StsFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish)



> I've wanted to do a Soulmate AU for a while. Let's see if this fully scratches the itch, or if I'll eventually have more to come in that trope, heh.

Tony had always hated the idea of Soulmates. The one person in the entire world that you were destined to be with? The person who completed you and would make you happier than any other?

Yeah. Tony called bull.

... Or, he would. If science couldn’t damn well _prove_ that there was some kind of energy that only occurred in people who had found their Soulmate.

There were only about a hundred thousand cases of Soulmates in the last century, so it wasn’t like Tony was alone in spurning the whole idea. It wasn’t like he was the _only_ person to date and love someone who wasn’t his Soulmate. 

...Of course, the fact that he and Pepper had broken up didn’t do wonders for proving his hypothesis that you didn’t need a Soulmate to be happy, but Tony was still certain that he was too much of a mess to ever be able to fit with someone else.

Tony wouldn’t be a Soulmate, he’d be a fucking cross to bear.

So, no. Tony didn’t think he’d be one of the ‘lucky’ ones to have a Soulmate. After all, Steve and Bucky were Soulmates and their ‘happily ever after’ sure as hell wasn’t the stuff of romance novels. It was barely even reaching ‘happy’ at this point.

No, Tony was much better off unattached and alone. It was much safer and saner.

Or, it would have been, if Loki hadn’t shown up.

He was chaotic, mischievous and an antagonist of the Avengers. Tony didn’t expect him to be anything more than another villain on their ever growing list of frequent irritants.

The first few battles had been much like he expected, pains in the ass and nothing out of the ordinary, but it all changed on their fifth battle.

Tony’s suit had been ripped and slightly broken and Loki had been taunting him. Tony had thrown a punch with a portion of his gauntlet missing and Loki had caught his fist. It shouldn’t have been an issue, but their skin had touched. It was just a tiny fucking sliver but Loki’s entire face had gone slack with shock.

Tony hadn’t felt anything weird, but when Loki had just kept looking at him, completely mystified, he’d started to feel uncomfortable.

When no further attacks had followed, Tony had eventually just asked, “What?”

Loki had blinked a few times and when he spoke, he’d sounded as stunned as he looked, “I have not touched you since removing myself from Thanos' influence.”

Tony was trying to pull his hand away but Loki wasn’t letting go. He also wasn’t crushing said hand either though. So that was a good thing. “Right. So?”

“The influence must have masked it.”

“Masked _what?_ ”

Loki tilted his head, eyeing him with great curiosity. “You are my fated. My Soulmate.”

It was Tony’s turn to stare at him, completely incredulous. “No fucking way.”

Loki’s mouth actually twitched up; more amused than offended. Or horrified. Or any of the other things that should come with finding out your _enemy_ was your fucking _Soulmate_. “I assure you, it is true. I can feel the connection between us.”

Tony had the sudden urge to snatch his hand away and this time, when he tried, Loki let him. Tony curled it close to his chest, protectively. “No way. You’re lying.”

“Not about this,” Loki told him firmly. “You are my Soulmate, Anthony Stark.”

“No. No, no, no, no, _no_.” 

Loki’s grin grew a little wider, and he continued to regard Tony with sharp eyes and a relaxed stance. Tony could almost _feel_ Loki rewriting his opinion of Tony, making way for this new information. As if this was something to just simply _accept_.

Tony might have been a little bit panicked at the idea. He almost might have been mentally diving into denial. But watching Loki eye him with amusement and interest was not something Tony could handle.

Granted, lifting his working repulsor and trying to shoot Loki probably wasn’t the smartest decision, but Loki disappeared before the blast could actually hit him, leaving Tony alone, shaken and very much in need of a drink and test of his blood in the lab.

Loki had to be lying. It had to be bullshit. No _way_ were they actually Soulmates.

* * *

It turned out they were _actually fucking Soulmates._

He'd made Bruce run the test three times, but each one came back the same: he had the strange compound in his blood that confirmed the truth. It confirmed they were Soulmates.

Tony’s glass of scotch might have shaken on the way to his mouth, but Bruce didn’t mention it. He did, instead, theorise about why Loki could sense it and Tony couldn’t. They figured that Loki, being a magic-user, had sharper senses so that while Loki had realised through a platonic touch, Tony (and mortals in general) needed further time or a more physical intimacy to spark the awareness of it.

Sex was usually the most common trigger ( _like fuck_ was that happening), kissing had a tendency to bring it about too (another _no fucking way_ ) and the final option was simply a development over time. Like slipping slowly into a spa. Or being lowered into a pit of doom.

Tony may have laid his head on the table and groaned loud and long. Bruce had just patted his back and offered to tell the team the news on Tony’s behalf. Tony had dragged the bottle of scotch closer to his head without moving and Bruce took that as confirmation.

Tony had gotten _very drunk_ that night. He’d also slept on the cot in the lab and woken up after noon to a cup of coffee and a fried breakfast made by Steve.

The whole team took to mothering him after that night. They also started shooting him pitying glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. No one dared to _breathe_ the words ‘Loki’ or ‘Soulmate’ around him, and for the most part, Tony could ignore the whole revelation, pretend it hadn’t happened. Loki didn’t even show up to battle or bother them. So, it was fine. He could do this.

It had almost been a month and Tony had almost, _almost_ forgotten what had happened... but then a fight with HYDRA occurred.

HYDRA was usually a pain to battle because of the amount of damage they left in their wake, but for the most part, they didn’t generally pose a huge threat to the team. This time, they had managed to create robots that targeted the Avengers like missiles and Tony’s suit in particular gave the spider-like machines something to grab hold of. The damn things were also weighted and it only took, oh say, _twenty_ of them to drag Tony to the ground.

The weight was almost buckling him and Tony couldn’t even move to shoot them off with his repulsors, they were that debilitating. He was trying to figure out what to do and how to _get them off him_ before the HYDRA agents on the ground were close enough to actively try to kill him - when he’d picked up a new but familiar energy reading.

He’d barely had a chance to blink before that energy was washing over his suit and a series of spluttering noises followed by heavy thumps could be heard as each little robot fell away from the suit to decorate the concrete below him.

Tony had swivelled his head to stare at the fallen machines before jerking his gaze to Loki. The mage was standing just in front of him and was frowning with faint concern. He didn’t say anything though and Tony stood slowly, staring at Loki cautiously, but he seemed to just be waiting for confirmation that Tony was alright.

It was unheard of. It was _bizarre_ and Tony found himself blurting out, “You just helped me.”

Loki raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side almost thoughtfully. “You are my Soulmate.”

“But we’re _enemies_.”

Loki got that faint smile again, the one that made Tony think he was being humoured. “Yes, but you are also my Soulmate.”

It made _no sense_ (except for the parts that made painful, perfect sense) and before Tony could argue about it, Loki was looking over his shoulder and towards the approaching HYDRA agents.

He turned back to nod politely at Tony. “I will leave you to your battle. I have made your suit resistant to their robotic claws. They will not attach to you again.”

He said nothing else; he _did_ nothing else beyond disappearing in a cloud of sparkles and leaving Tony to continue the fight. He was true to his word though and despite having numerous robots shot at him, they slid off him as if his suit was coated in oil. 

It gave him the edge the Avengers needed to win. It also gave Tony a damn good reason to get back to the tower and have a drink.

He did ask Thor about Loki’s unexpected assistance when he could get the Asgardian alone, but Thor had been entirely unhelpful. He’d just raised his eyebrows at Tony and remarked simply, looking at Tony as if he was a particularly dense child, “You are his fated, Tony. No one will be allowed to harm you while my brother still breathes. You may never wish to share a relationship with him, but that will do little to stop my brother from protecting the one that he considers his.”

Tony had only been able to smile tightly in response before running like fuck away from that conversation and all that it implied. He also took to furiously denying the way that Loki’s concern made Tony’s stomach squirm not entirely unpleasantly. 

Stupid fucking Soulmate compound.

Tony had just thrown back a few dozen drinks and hoped it would drown out the image of Loki’s fond little smile and his stupid protective gestures.

* * *

But it quickly became a theme.

Tony was in trouble? Tony was in a sticky situation? Loki showed up.

He fought off Tony’s enemies, examined him for wounds and leant just enough of a hand that Tony would be okay on his own again.

He never stuck around once Tony was alright. He simply made sure Tony was out of immediate danger before leaving him to handle his battles himself. 

It was kind of... nice? Comforting? Relieving?

It was also weird. Definitely weird and it made Tony’s stupid insides twist.

The first time Loki had shown up outside of a battle had been one for the books too.

Tony had been sore and covered in more injuries than he could count, including cracked ribs. He’d been debating whether he should try sleeping or just give up and go down to the lab to be productive, when an energy spike had registered. He’d looked out the window of the penthouse to find Loki standing on the balcony.

Tony’s eyes had gone wide and he’d been a split-second away from calling one of the Avengers for backup when Loki raised his arms, looking exactly like he had when he’d surrendered in Germany. He’d mouthed the word ‘ _peace_ ’ and Tony would have laughed, except, well, Loki hadn’t exactly been a threat to him for weeks now. He’d been more of a badass guardian angel ready to slay Tony’s enemies before regarding the engineer with perplexity and intrigue.

Tony had still felt jumpy and tense, but he’d been too curious not to make his way over to the balcony and open the door. 

He’d eyed the other suspiciously before asking, “You only show up when I’m in trouble. Is someone about to kill me?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Loki answered, never lowering his hands even while his eyes darted over Tony’s form. “Your wounds however are vast, and I can sense the pain they cause you.”

Tony tried not to shift on his feet at the reminder, the connection: _soul bonds_. Right. “Yeah, so?”

“I can heal them for you.”

Tony blinked, a part of him expecting a catch, but seeing no hint of duplicity or bargaining in Loki’s gaze. He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the word though, a part of him unable to truly fathom how much everything had already turned on its head. “Why?”

Loki looked at him with both bemusement and exasperation, as if the answer should be obvious by now. “We are Soulmates.”

And, well - yeah.

He still found himself hesitating though. Sure, everyone on the team didn’t believe Loki would ever hurt his Soulmate, and sure, Tony had a fair amount of proof confirming that too, but the last time he’d seen Loki on his balcony wasn’t exactly a positive experience for him.

His gut though, his stupid corrupted _heart_ was telling him it was okay to trust Loki, that his concern and his offer were entirely honest. He’d still tapped his fingers against the glass for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons before eventually giving in and opening the door wider to step outside. There were limits, after all and the mage wasn't getting inside.

“Alright, you can heal me.”

Loki just smiled at him and lowered his hands, hovering them over Tony’s skin and letting green magic dance across Tony’s body before sinking into him. Tony’s breath had caught on a gasp, but Loki had _shuddered_ , his eyes closing and his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

Fuck, but it felt incredible, _intimate_ and Tony felt his knees weaken. He also felt like leaning forward so he could press into Loki’s hands, into his _hold_. Thankfully, he had enough sense to lock his knees and his spine so that he stayed where he was.

It lasted for almost ten minutes but they didn’t speak or touch during it as Loki gently healed every scrape, fracture and bruise.

When Loki pulled his magic back, there wasn’t even the faintest twinge of pain, even when Tony tested it by flexing his muscles and pressing fingers to his ribs.

When Tony finished and looked back up at Loki, they just stared at each other for a very long, weighted moment.

Loki was the one to break it in the end, nodding at him and saying, his voice coming out a little rougher than normal, “Take care, Anthony Stark.”

The words, ‘ _you can just call me, Tony_ ’ were on the tip of his tongue, but Loki disappeared before he could voice them. 

Tony tried not to admit that he was disappointed about that.

* * *

As the months passed even the Avengers got used to Loki occasionally appearing on the battlefield to help them or showing up in the penthouse to make sure that Tony was okay. Tony started to relax even more, inviting Loki in for a drink and a chat whenever he stopped by and Loki always accepted.

They shared quite a few fascinating and _fun_ conversations when Loki came to heal him - as it was the longest that Loki ever lingered. His magic needed time to mend the more serious wounds Tony had sustained and if Loki had helped them fight, he was also more tired, drained, and in need of recuperation time.

It also gave Tony a great opportunity to ask Loki questions about magic and how it worked. The first time he’d enquired, Loki had looked startled, but he’d been happy enough to answer, growing more excited when he saw that Tony was genuine and that he was _intrigued_. The first smile he’d flashed when he realised that Tony _understood_ him had made something in Tony’s chest flutter - but he tried not to think about that.

The time together also gave Loki the chance to ask his own questions about Tony, seeming to honestly give a damn about Tony’s health, wellbeing and his interests.

Yeah, Tony liked those conversations a lot.

Loki still continued to antagonise the Avengers though, regardless of their growing... relationship, but Loki’s attacks lost their edge, and he was watching out for Tony as much as he was sending illusions to irritate the inhabitants of the city.

He was still _Loki_ and Tony had long ago stopped asking him why he continued to help Tony as much as he continued to fight him. _We’re Soulmates_ , and a shrug was the only answer Tony ever received and Tony didn’t know how to change that, or what he even wanted if he could.

The thing was though, that while Tony might have been desperately denying it for the first few weeks, it became harder and harder to ignore how well they got along, how Loki had _never_ denied their bond and the way that Loki started to look at him.

It got practically impossible to deny, the first time that Loki got _hurt_.

They’d actually been fighting on the same side as Loki had dropped in to help them against a magical creature that some idiot had unleashed on Earth by poking the wrong magical artefact.

The Hulk had been one of the few things that could actually match the thing and while the Avengers had mostly been doing damage control and keeping the area free of civilians, Loki had been performing a spell to contain it. Loki had just been putting the final touches on the spell when the beast had seemed to register what Loki was doing.

It had roared and moved away from the Hulk in order to go for Loki. The Hulk had grabbed it by its hind legs but not quick enough to keep it from catching Loki with the edge of its paw and slapping him into the wall of an empty building.

Tony’s heart had _dropped_.

He felt physically sick and was moving before he could think, changing course and flying directly after Loki. He barely noticed the sound of Steve and the others shouting their concern down the line. He didn’t even _hear_ the Hulk’s angry roar. The only thing Tony gave a damn about was getting to Loki.

He flew through the hole in the building, his worry increasing to find Loki had been knocked through _three different walls_ before finding the other slowly pushing himself up from beneath the rubble. 

He was bleeding from a head wound and at least one of his fingers looked broken. He was grimacing heavily but he still used his uninjured hand to gesture with magic and hiss a few words. Tony heard an angry growl from the creature, but he hardly cared as he reached the other.

Loki blinked at him, looking a little unfocused, but still informing him, “The beast is now contained.”

That was all the confirmation Tony needed before he quickly stepped out of the suit and crouched down in front of Loki.

Loki instantly scowled, concern warring with irritation. “The building may be unsound. Step back in your...”

He trailed off when Tony loosely curled a hand around Loki’s vambrace, unable to keep the worry from his voice as he asked, “Are you okay?”

Surprise quickly fought with affection and delight on Loki’s face as he stared at Tony. There were other emotions and thoughts going on, Tony was sure, but they never made it to a place where Tony could read them. 

Eventually, Loki just smiled and his uninjured hand came up to lightly brush his fingers over Tony’s undersuit. Tony found himself wanting, more than anything, to feel that touch on his skin.

They’d both made a conscious decision in the beginning, not to let their skin touch again; Tony because he didn’t want to encourage the bond, and Loki in respect for that decision. Neither of them had broken that unspoken agreement. At least, not yet.

“I’m fine,” Loki assured him with a soft smile. “The work of a moment to heal.”

Tony knew it too, he’d seen Loki’s magic in action, but he still helped Loki to stand and walked with him out of the building. Loki had forced him to climb back into his suit to better protect him, but he still let Tony rest a gauntlet covered hand on Loki’s shoulder, helping to guide him back onto the street.

Loki didn’t stay long once they were back around the others. He only made sure that the creature was returned to it’s hidden slumber and that Thor would take the device off world. He then gave Tony a quick, unreadable glance before he was teleporting away to places unknown and leaving Tony to look at the spot he’d disappeared from and feel his heart tug at being unable to follow after him.

* * *

Tony wasn’t surprised that he started thinking more about Loki after that.

He’d been silently watching as Loki’s expressions grew more affectionate with each passing day. He watched Loki refrain from deepening their bond or pushing Tony for anything. He didn’t force them to spend time together, but basked in it when he had the chance. Loki only ever forced his presence on Tony when he wanted to make sure that he was okay, when he wanted to heal him.

And how could Tony not be charmed by that?

It was the simple things he started thinking about first; a flash of green reminding him of those sharply amused eyes. The way coding would allow Tony’s mind to wander until he was remembering a small smirk or a soft chuckle.

He also found himself actually _daydreaming_ in the lab, thinking about what kind of food Loki liked, if he enjoyed coffee. How much fun it would be to have Loki in the lab discussing his magic or Tony’s projects. Tony started imagining Loki’s scrunched up nose at Tony’s nicknames for him. Loki’s elusive snorts of amusement when Tony unexpectedly entertained him.

He found himself thinking about Loki _all the time_ and wondering if he was alright - _worrying_ that he wasn’t.

When the first dream happened, well, Tony probably should have expected it.

It had started out tame, a lot like any of the others. They had been sitting in the penthouse, talking about alcohol and Tony’s choice in furniture before suddenly they were in the bedroom and Loki was hesitating but Tony was grabbing his hands and putting them on his naked chest.

They were suddenly moaning, kissing and Tony was caged in by utter strength and all he could see was dark eyes, a pleased smile and hearing Loki growl _my fated, **my** Soulmate_ and Tony was desperately groaning out _yes_ and _yours_.

He woke up arching into nothing and didn’t even hesitate to take himself in hand and stroke himself off, images of Loki behind his eyes and the mage’s name on his lips as he gasped out his pleasure and his chest burned to have the other right beside him, encouraging his release, and holding him close; protected and treasured.

That dream was about six months since they’d first found out about the bond, and while Tony still didn’t have the spark under his skin, the utter confirmation of what they were - he did know the truth. 

Tony also knew that those original options to trigger that feeling weren’t looking anything like a bad idea anymore. Sex, kissing, continual contact and continual _time together_. Tony wanted it all, and when he fell back asleep that night, it was with a smile on his face and a determination to have every single bit of it.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have a Soulmate, if it's him._

* * *

The biggest problem Tony had the next day, was figuring out how to contact Loki.

He didn’t have a bond to draw on or a way to call the mage. He also had to admit, at least to himself, that actually accepting the bond and accepting a relationship with _Loki_ were two very different things.

It would change everything. It would mean they were tied together for the rest of their lives.

It also meant that they had the one person in the entire universe that could make them happy.

So, he was a _little nervous_ as he stood on the roof of the tower, staring out at the city, getting fucking cold, drinking some coffee and hoping that Loki might be paying enough attention to notice him.

When he’d felt the air shift slightly and a soft touch of energy that almost seemed to be seeking him out, _checking on him_ , Tony couldn’t stop his small smile.

A few moments later, he heard the sound of soft steps followed by Loki saying gently, “You seem maudlin.”

“Maybe thoughtful is a better description,” Tony corrected, glancing over at the other who was now standing beside him.

They weren’t touching and Loki was staring at the city, his hands were resting casually behind his back. He looked perfect, poised, incredibly handsome and entirely Tony’s. “Is there a way I might assist?”

Tony’s grin grew a little wider and he lightly teased, “Oh? Think you can help me?”

“Well, we are Soul-”

“-mates. Yeah.” Tony finished for him and before he could stop himself, he shifted closer, letting their arms brush. It made Loki turn to look at him with puzzlement. “So, you plan to cheer me up?”

Loki didn't let the confusion at the closed distance linger, merely relaxing into the touch and quirking a smile. “If I can.”

 _You always can_ , Tony thought but didn’t say. It allowed them to lapse into a comfortable silence as they both turned back to the city, standing casually, side by side, Tony even felt some of the chill leave the air and was sure that Loki must have put up a shield to protect him from the temperature.

It made his stomach fill with nerves and his chest flare with affection. It made him ask a question he’d been thinking about all day and hadn’t known how to start. Because this had been six months of hesitance, six months of _denial_ on his end and nothing but long looks and acceptance on Loki’s.

This might be science and magic and otherworldly connection, but it was still frighteningly real when they still barely knew each other.

“What do you want from this, Loki? From me?”

Loki huffed out a soft breath in response, not quite looking at Tony. When he smiled though, the curve to his mouth was more regretful than happy. “Is that a question you truly need answering?”

Tony shifted again, facing Loki even if the mage still didn’t catch his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because we both know what I want from this.” His eyes dropped down to Tony’s hand, and almost reflectively Loki clenched his own. It made Tony’s own hand want to twitch towards the mage’s so that he could link their fingers. “But a soul bond relies on two souls seeking the same goal.”

“And you don’t think we’ll align?” Tony asked gently.

“Is that what has been bothering you?” Loki wondered, avoiding Tony’s question entirely as a frown puckered his brow, his eyes drawing up to Tony’s. “An obligation to the bond? I assure you, it was never my intention to make you-”

Tony reached forward, his hand coming to rest on Loki’s arm and making the other fall quiet, his eyes dropping to look at where Tony touched him. It was one of the few times that Tony had ever initiated something between them and his skin almost tingled with it. “No. It was only ever your intention to look after me.”

Loki’s eyes snapped to Tony’s and they were flooding with surprise, suspicion and something full of yearning. Tony found himself moving before he could stop himself. It was still slow, still designed to give Loki time to move away, but he didn’t move. He stood there, looking guarded but still incredibly hopeful as Tony pushed up onto his tiptoes and pressed his mouth against Loki’s in a soft kiss.

The reaction was instantaneous. It felt like getting hit by a warm gust of wind or being pulled into a comforting hug. The feeling went through his entire body before settling close against his heart. It was a welcome weight that lingered, soft and content inside of him. It made Tony want to burrow into Loki’s arms and wrap himself around the other man. It made him feel safe and _peaceful_ just by brushing his mouth against the mage’s and knowing this was where he belonged.

It felt like an age that they stayed there, and Tony didn’t ever want to let go.

When they did finally break apart it was done slowly, and Tony could swear he felt each inch of their lips separating. He blinked his eyes open to find Loki’s wide, _aching_ gaze locked on his. Loki hadn’t tried to deepen the kiss, hadn’t even touched him, but Tony could feel the tension, the way he was straining to do just that.

Tony just smiled at him, feeling a new place in his chest flood with affection and something else - wondering if it was his emotions or if it was Loki’s that he was feeling. He doubted there would be much difference anymore, not when Tony had been progressively falling for the other; for the soft, gentle man that was underneath the dramatic illusion that Loki presented to the world. 

Reaching up to lightly cup Loki’s cheek, Tony told him, “I think we’re going to align just fine.”

Loki let out a half-laugh, his smile growing - and yeah it was soft, yeah it was excited, but there was also something that was going to become smug as hell in about five seconds when he knew he was gaining exactly what he wanted.

Tony just stepped closer and Loki shifted so that Tony could be pulled against Loki’s chest. Loki’s arm was quick to come around Tony’s back and to disappear the coffee in his hand that Tony had forgotten all about. He was glad though, as it allowed Tony to slide his arm around Loki in return. They ended up wrapped around each other and something inside Tony just _hummed_ with the pleasure of it.

And when Loki bent down so they could kiss again, it felt like Tony’s whole body was curling up in happiness and he couldn’t get enough.

_I could spend the rest of my life right here._

Loki though, he broke the kiss, moving to bury his nose in Tony’s hair and murmur softly, “I want to take you away. Somewhere I know you will be safe and will remain in my arms.”

Tony just grinned before nuzzling Loki’s jaw and neck softly. “How long have you wanted to ask me that?”

Loki chuckled a little roughly. “Since the first night I came here, seeking to heal your wounds. Longer perhaps.” He drew in a rough breath. “Since I knew you were mine and knew you would continue to endanger your life.”

Tony smiled and curled his face into Loki’s neck, breathing the other in and knowing there was no place in the universe where he was safer than with Loki. “Okay. I’ll tell JARVIS and then you can take me there.”

He felt Loki’s surprised tension and heard his quiet, “ _Truly?_ ”

Tony just nodded against Loki’s neck. “I trust you. I want you. And when we have sex, I’m going to be one hundred percent soul-bonded to you so I don’t want to be interrupted. I also wouldn’t mind seeing where you live so I can get used to crashing there.”

Loki let out a bark of delighted laughter before coaxing Tony into another, more _searing_ kiss. It made heat flood through Tony and caused him to groan into the other’s mouth. He could feel himself already growing aroused from a _kiss_ and knew that Loki wasn’t much better.

Tony broke the kiss if only so he could pant, “They say sex is the most intense and pleasurable when it’s with your Soulmate."

Loki grinned at him; wide, devious and full of so much promise that Tony shivered. He tugged Tony closer and purred, “Shall we test that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel a little "meh" on this but _cannot be bothered editing this again_. Lol. Hopefully you all still like it :)
> 
>  **EDIT** And ridiculous amounts of thanks to **PunkPlaidKitty** for pointing out ~~quite a lot, heh~~ some typos for me that I have fixed. It's much appreciated, thank you! ♥


End file.
